Say Goodbye to Yesterday
by CloakandDaggerAisha Outlaw
Summary: *ON HIATUS*Sequel to Once In a LifeTime! Two months after Lakota wakes up something unexpected happens, that gets her mixed up in Slayers mayhem once again!
1. Default Chapter

Cloak*and*Dagger: Here you have it ladies and gents! In one day I have written two chapters AND a sequel!!! That's right, you heard me, SEQUEL! I decided that the run off idea was a bit confusing to everyone, so I think that I'm either making this a series or this is just plain ol' the sequel! Now if any of you are wondering about the title, well that's what I get for listening to 'This Used to be My Playground'. It's from the movie 'League Of Our Own', I don't like it too much, but the sound track is good, and well the one I listen to just happens to be depressing. That's actually what gave me the idea for this fic!  
  
Thanks To: Everyone one who reviewed Once In a Life Time. You have no clue how much that meant to me. Without all of you I probably would have never gotten off of my lazy ass to actually finish that story, let alone write a sequel. You guys are the best reviewers an authoress could ask for! I'd list you all each by name, but I'd probably forget someone, and then get a nasty flame, which I don't want. But feel special, all of you, because I'm dedicating this story, not just the first chapter but the WHOLE story, to you! Give yourselves a pat on the back, you deserve it!  
  
SAY GOODBYE TO YESTURDAY  
  
IMPORTANT!!!! Ah, thought you'd escaped these, hadn't you? ^_^; I just thought that you should know this story takes place approximately two months after the last story. The last one started in the summer, so I figure it's the beginning of the school year for poor Laky-chan.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lakota, so please if you ever use her in a fic, ask me first. I also own the characters you don't recognize (ex: Friends, Family.) The town of Elensvale is based on Hopewell Jct. NY. And finally I do not own the Slayers.  
  
Chapter1: Ron Ray Blues.  
  
Hey, remember me, Lakota? Good I was worried for a minute. Despite the fact that my adventure in the Slayers world was over that didn't mean that nothing was going to happen, although I certainly had thought so. When I went to the mall with James and everyone, I told them everything that had happened. They all tried to tell me that it was some elaborate dream, but I couldn't... no, *didn't want to* believe then. I even tried to come up with evidence that it happened. Like my heart problems, ever since my 'dream' I hadn't blacked out or had any pains, and I wasn't even taking my medicine anymore! But my doctor said that it was all due to hormonal imbalance, (*coughBULLSH*cough*) but I was still convinced that it was because Zelgadis had healed me. It didn't matter what I did, I just couldn't convince them that it happened, so in the end I just stopped talking about it. It was just frustrating to have no one believe you, but as I said before I was in no mood for self-pity, so I tried not to think of it.  
  
After that the rest of my summer went rather smoothly, though I found myself becoming a little quieter everyday. My parents thought it was because I was entering what they referred to as 'the fickle teenage years'. Really it was because I missed the three Slayers that I had gotten to know. Anyway as I said the rest of my summer went smoothly, a little hectic with both of my older sisters (Janie and Christine incase you forgot their names) going to college. I admit, towards the end of the summer I got back to acting like me again, because of the thought that this was going to be a fun year. My first year at Ron Ray High School! Another thing that cheered me up was the thought that I'd get home before either of my parents, and they traveled so much that they would hardly be home anyway.  
  
That didn't sound right. What I meant was that I liked being home alone. Anyway, the story I want to tell starts about two months after my last one left off (In other words September.)  
  
I was at the billiards hall in town with Ford and James, shooting pool. It was just like any other day, except today there was a new rumor going around town (They don't call the billiards hall 'Gossip Alley' for nothing.) Not being one to gossip (I find that it's usually untrue anyway, and just kinda rude) I kept playing, but another friend of ours, Sahra (the one who let me borrow the Slayers Box set) came over to us.  
  
"Did you hear?" She asked excitedly.  
  
The three of us looked up at her.  
  
"Obviously not," she said trying not to giggle. "There's a new kid in town! Rumor is he's a senior!" she said, sounding like the giddy little schoolgirl she was.  
  
Now please understand I live in a small town. If there were a new person in town everybody would know within a day. My school only had about one hundred people per grade.  
  
James, who was a senior, was more excited than Ford or me. To him this was an opportunity to make a new friend. To us this was just another threat of someone stuffing us in our lockers. Sahra seemed to be on the in-between. She looked over to me and grinned.  
  
"What?" I asked, I couldn't help but feel nervous around that grin.  
  
"I saw him he was pretty hott."  
  
"What's you're point?" I asked, this didn't sound good.  
  
"I'm saying that maybe it's time you got a boyfriend, Kota."  
  
"WHAT?!? Are you crazy! He's a senior I'm a freshman! Plus I don't even know him!" Almost everyone in the joint had heard me. I looked around and smiled shyly, then turned back to Sahra who was getting the lecture of her life by James (Who had taken it onto himself to become my unofficial big brother since both of my sisters were gone.) **************************************************************************** ***  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
5:45AM my alarm goes off. Friday September 14th, it was my birthday! I got up turned my alarm off, quietly got dressed, and went downstairs. I ate a bag of mini-muffins while checking my email, and signed off line at 6:35 so I could go catch the school bus. I was a little chilly out so I grabbed my blue zipper sweatshirt. Putting on my headphones (I have my CD player in my backpack) I sang along to 'Novocaine for the Soul' by the EELS. Which went as follows (I know what you're thinking! Why the HELL are you tell us this? I figure if I have to suffer through it everyday, then I might as well share it with you!) :  
  
Life is hard,  
  
And so am I,  
  
You better give me something,  
  
So I don't die,  
  
Novocaine for the soul,  
  
Before I sputter out,  
  
Before I sputter out,  
  
Life is white,  
  
And I am black,  
  
Jesus and his lawyer,  
  
Are coming back,  
  
Oh my darlin' will you be here,  
  
Before I sputter out,  
  
Before I sputter out,  
  
Before I sputter out,  
  
*Silence*  
  
Guess whose livin' here with the great undead,  
  
He's prettified numbers life is fucking with me head,  
  
Once again,  
  
Life is good,  
  
And I feel great,  
  
'Cuz Mother says I was,  
  
A great mistake,  
  
Novocaine for the soul,  
  
You better give me somethin' to fill the hole,  
  
Before I sputter out,  
  
Before I sputter out,  
  
Before I sputter out,  
  
Before I sputter out.... **************************************************************************** ***  
  
After I got off the bus, I walked quickly to my locker, not bothering to stop at any of the invitations to talk. Once I had all of the books I needed for the day I decided to find Ford before Homeroom started. Luckily he wasn't too far away.  
  
"I saw the new guy," he said with a faint smile on his face.  
  
"And?" I asked not all that interested.  
  
"I think you might like him. His shirt reminded me of you, it said Caffeine Junkie on it."  
  
I furrowed my brow, hadn't that been the shirt Zelgadis had worn at my house?  
  
*BING BING BING*  
  
"First bell, I have a bit of a hike to science, so I'll see you in study hall ok?" Ford said hastily. "By the way, Happy Birthday!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
I shook my head smiling, and walked over to my first period German class. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
First period German, and second period Math seemed to drag on forever, but the bell finally rang for third period. I smiled and made my way down the stairs, and the to my left to the cafeteria. Third period was the best of the day. I had study with almost all of my friends, and a few seniors, like James, would always stop by to talk for a bit.  
  
Sitting down in my normal spot on the lunch table bench, I waited for one of my friends to get there before I went off to the ice cream machine to buy my daily Italian Icy. Almost all of my friends where there before I finally stood to bye my food, but James chose that exact moment to come over from the other side of the study hall (The cafeteria has a divider wall on one side 9th-10th grade on the other side 11th-12th grade.)  
  
"Hey Kota!"  
  
"Hi James. Where's Roamanthony?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, he's talking to the new guy.. We where all going to hang out after school and show the new kid around town, you and Ford feel like coming?" (Ever since I could remember James had looked after me, and Roamanthony after Ford, I remember one time when I was in first grade and they were in fifth grade, they almost beat up a third grade boy for picking on me.)  
  
"Sure, my parents won't be home 'til 5 so I'll have some time to kill." **************************************************************************** ***  
  
After school we met by the football field. Ford and I were sitting on the bleachers, when James and Roamanthony walked up with a boy who was only a head or so taller than me. His hair was a dark cross between black, blue, and purple, his bangs covering half of his face, while the rest of it tried to flip out in opposite directions. His eyes were an even darker blue than mine, with and odd oriental-ish upward slant to them that looked odd compared to his pale European complexion. He was wearing something that looked like it belonged in my closet, a pair of black, only slightly baggy jeans, a gray t-shirt that said "Caffeine Junky" with a picture of a large steaming cappuccino cup on it, and a pair of black semi-fingerless gloves. He was also wearing a hat that covered most of what his hair didn't. (Sound Familiar?) I felt like I was going to faint.  
  
"Ford, Kota, this is Zelgadis," Roamanthony introduced.  
  
"Zelgadis, as in the guys from Slayers?" Ford asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"It's a show they watch," James explained to Zel.  
  
We started to walk around town, talking, (which was very strained on my part) because Zelgadis seemed to be staring at me the whole time. The only thing that was worse then that was the fact there wasn't the faintest glimmer of recognition in his eyes.  
  
This was the worse birthday present ever! A friend who couldn't remember me at all! But if he couldn't remember me then why was he staring? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: Tune in next time to see what happens! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	2. Home Kitchen and Midnight Surprises!

Cloak*and*Dagger: *Peeks out timidly* Hi everyone! I am so, so, so sooooooo sorry about how long it took for this chapter to get up. School got hectic, my personal tastes started to waver, and I had such a bad writer's block! But I'm back now, and I've just re-watched the first season of Slayers, no I haven't seen Next or Try, but I'm making an effort.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Saki: ^_^; It's nice to hear from you Saki. Hehehe, I'm not telling about Zelgadis! It's my secret!!!! MINE! Happy reading!  
  
Madi-Chan: Thank you soo much for emailing me, because if you hadn't I probably wouldn't be sitting here typing this. I think that most of this story is going to take place in Lakota's world, instead of half and half like the last one did. It'll probably end in the Slayers world, but until then it's Zelgadis only ^_^; Yeah my birthday really is in September, what a fun month! Hope you like this!  
  
RED: I'm glad you liked my story RED! It makes me happy ^_^!!!! I really hope you stick with me here, I always feel like people are avoiding my fics, because I never get a lot of reviews. It's sad. Thanks for the website, and I'll try my best to download it, until then you're stuck with the people that I do know ^_^; Well I hope you like this chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Slayers, namely Zelgadis. I do own Lakota, and her hometown is based on Hopewell Jct. NY. (By the way, in case any of you were wondering, I FINALLY got my Slayers manga a month or two back. Wow it's been too long!)  
  
IMPORTANT: I just want to let you all know that I just got back from my friends party, and we stayed up all night watching Slayers. I had 4 ½ cups of coffee. While the coffee maybe out of my system by now, the weirdness is not! So please prepare yourself, because I haven't slept in over 24 hours!  
  
  
  
Chapter2: Home; Kitchen; and Midnight Surprises!!  
  
*Re-Cap* We started to walk around town, talking, (which was very strained on my part) because Zelgadis seemed to be staring at me the whole time. The only thing that was worse then that was the fact there wasn't the faintest glimmer of recognition in his eyes.  
  
This was the worse birthday present ever! A friend who couldn't remember me at all! But if he couldn't remember me then why was he staring? That question zoomed through my head like a swarm of angry bees. It honestly made no sense, like so many other things.  
  
Luckily (for me that is) the afternoon passed quickly, and soon I found myself saying a few hurried goodbyes and then starting to head my way home. It was just about dark by the time I made it to my front door. Pushing my book bag (it's one of those shoulder side bags) away from my pocket, I quickly fished out my house key, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Feeling the warm metal in my ridiculously deep pocket, I dashed to jam my key into the slot, burst open through the front door, and then slam it closed behind me. It had felt as though someone had been watching me.  
  
Brushing the feeling aside I lazily kicked my shoes off, set my book bag by the stairs, and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the pantry, and turned the kitchen radio on. "Do do do dodo do do dada do do do do do do," I seemed to enjoy sounding like a moron, but then again I had sung my own little version of Brain Stew right in front of Zelgadis.. for an entire hour. That got me thinking, (yes that does happen every now and then) 'Was that kid from school really Zelgadis or did he just bear some freakish resemblance... But the name is just too much it had to be him!' This pointless little argument continued for a little while longer, until I glanced at the neon clock on the stove.  
  
"6:32, either Mom and Dad hit really bad traffic or they're already home," I said to myself. I circled the ground floor knowing that they weren't there. Then I went up the stairs, and checked every room (Their room, my two sister's rooms, and the guest room) before slumping off to my room. But I never actually went in. On my door was a note from my parents saying that they had some business trip to go to, and left me $500 for the entire weekend, and the week after.  
  
'Hmmm.. I'm getting de ja vou. This is just like what happened over the summer, but I rather doubt t will end the same way.. then again with 'Zelgadis' at school....' I sighed deeply; this was all too confusing on an empty stomach! I skipped down the stairs, two at a time, and dashed to pick up the phone and order my self some Chinese Takeout (The restaurant was within walking distance.)  
  
After getting my food, and changing into a pair of black satiny pj's, I situated myself in front of the TV having every intention of eating Chinese food until I burst! **************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was around 10:00 when I gave up on eating *all* of the food, and decided to call it an early night, after all I had plenty of time to kill. I put the leftover food in my fridge, turned off all the lights, and headed up- stairs. I left my fan on high, turned off my lights, turned on my CD player (it was playing a thunderstorm recording) and promptly fell asleep before I even had a chance pull my covers over me. **************************************************************************** *** It was quiet, maybe nothing more than a gust of wind, but never the less *something* had woken me up. I squinted around my pitch-black room, and found absolutely nothing. I glanced at my clock, midnight. "Good still time to sleep," I mumbled incoherently. I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper under my heavy sheets.. 'Wait,' my brain started to scream, ' I know that I fell asleep with my sheets all crumpled at the foot of my bed.' Feeling that my need for sleep was ready to overtake my brain, I simply shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
But there it was again, so soft that I wasn't even sure that I had actually heard it. 'Maybe it really is only the wind,' I tried to relax myself. Silently I got out of bed, something in me was saying that I should check this out while something else was trying to beat up the other voice for getting in the way of sleep. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
I quietly padded down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, thinking about making some green tea and then going to bed (I don't care for green tea much, but it does help calm me, and right now I was ready to jump out of my skin.) About two step into the kitchen and the phone rang, nearly giving me a heart attack. I briskly walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kota!  
  
"Ford, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Midnight?"  
  
"Yes, and I was *trying* to get some sleep!"  
  
"You? The princess of procrastination? The same girl who said that she'd never go to bed before 2AM without putting up a fight?"  
  
"Yeah well I'm tired! So was there anything you wanted to say or can I go now?"  
  
"I had something.. but I forgot, so it must not have been important."  
  
"Ok then so I guess I'll see at the mall tomorrow?"  
  
"You betcha."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The second I hung up the receiver I felt someone put their hand across my mouth, as their other hand grabbed my shoulder, and spun me to face then with quite a bit of force. And that was when I came to face to face with Zelgadis, but he looked different now, like he was confused. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want you to scream," he said apologetically.  
  
"Well you didn't have to be so rough, it's not like I can put up much of a fight anyway!"  
  
"Sorry Lakota," he said again.  
  
I blinked a few times, "Wait you remember me?" He nodded his head with a small smile on his face. "But today at school.. and in front of everyone... but your eyes they-"  
  
He stopped me short by raising his hand. "I didn't want them to get suspicious. It would seem rather odd if we just suddenly knew each other."  
  
There were a million questions that I wanted to ask him right now, but the one that came out was, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming to see if you're alright," he answered simply.  
  
"Listen I know you promised James that you would take care of me, but that was two months ago, give it a rest already!" I half-whispered.  
  
"We thought you died," he continued as if he hadn't heard me," when you got hit with that fireball. Lina went into hysterics, and when we couldn't find any trace of you, not even charred remains ("HEY a little respect for the would be dead!") then we started to put things together. We weren't sure what had happened, but we were pretty sure you made it home, or died a horrible flaming death."  
  
I just glared at him for a moment due to his..colorful wording. "Ok so that answers one thing, but how did you get here?"  
  
"I honestly couldn't tell you," ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: Short and lame, but it's a chapter, nonetheless! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Prelude To The Next Chapter Which Will B...

Cloak*and*Dagger: Hi everybody!!!!! See? This chapter came out A LOT faster then the last one! Pat me on the head, say I did a good job? I did do a good job, right? *Cough* Sorry 'bout that, I just never really get a lot of reviews... ever, and it makes me sad, and very unsure whether this is honestly worth writing or not. Anyway, you'll all be happy to know that I just got the box set of Slayers NEXT!!!!!! I haven't watched it yet, and I don't think I'll be able to tonight since I have to get up early tomorrow, but I haven't got any school until next Friday, so I've got plenty of time to spare!!!! And as an added bonus (since I've got so much freakin' time) I'll probably update again later this week. *Looks at A/N* Wow this is the longest A/N I've done since Once in a Life Time!  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Madi-Chan: *Scrambles off the couch, knocking over a bowl of popcorn in the process* I'm writing, I'm writing!!!!!!! *Cowers* Don't kill me. Please? ^_^;;  
  
Saki: You're right it isn't colorful wording, more like.. creative story telling? Better? Anyway I hope you like this chappie, have fun!  
  
KATE TULLY: EEP!!!!!! Here it is KATE TULLY! New chapter, and it didn't take me two months to write it! Honestly I think I'm gonna regret ever telling you about this story of mine. AND STOP WHISPERING ZELGADIS DEMONICALLY IN MY EAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RED: Yay! You came back! I was worried since it had been soooo long since the last chapter. ^_^ I still have a lot to plan about this story, because it basically has no plot, (Like the last one) but you just might get your wish, because it was really fun writing 'bout stuff in the Slayers world! Well I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Kota's mine, you'll have to ask if you wanna borrow her. (Kate Tully you have permission to do so, but not until I get to that scene you and I talked about ^_^) Blah, blah, blah. Yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the shpiel.  
  
WARNING: I really hate to hint at stuff that most likely won't be in this chapter, but I think you should all know that a little while after this there's gonna be a bit of angst, but stick through it, cuz after that I think this story is due for a little fluff!  
  
Chapter3: Prelude To the Next Chapter, Which Will Be More Exciting!  
  
*Re-cap* I just glared at him for a moment due to his..colorful wording. "Ok so that answers one thing, but how did you get here?"  
  
"I honestly couldn't tell you."  
  
"And why not?" I asked around a yawn.  
  
He grumbled at me, and then said through gritted teeth, "Because I don't know."  
  
"You need to lighten up Zel. You really hate being out of control, don't you? No matter, you're in my world now, so it looks like *I'll* be the one taking care of *you*!" I said grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
He crossed his arms and glared at me. I know that Zelgadis was a friend, and that he'd never really done anything to hurt me, but for some reason his stance and the seriousness in his eyes freaked me out. Shivering slightly, whether from the cold or fright, I backed up just a bit and came into direct contact with the kitchen wall. Zelgadis didn't budge an inch. Was he trying to scare me? Let's face it, he may have been in a human form, but he's still really intimidating, not to mention taller then me.  
  
I quickly looked down to the floor, not being able to hold his intense gaze. I felt him step closer to, and just as his feet came into view the phone rang. I was relieved to say the least, because Zelgadis had jumped away at the sudden noise.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Kota, I remembered what I wanted to say!"  
  
"Congratulations Ford. You have a brain after all!" I laughed sarcastically with a smile on my face that didn't quite reach my eyes as I flicked a glance over to where Zel was standing.. and still staring at me. What was I, a Freak Show? Did my comment really bother him that much, because if it did his whole 'must be in control' issue was a lot worse then I thought.  
  
"Well you what I was going to tell you was-" Ford began, but was cut off when Zel pushed the little receiver button (what's it called again? Or is it really just the receiver?) effectively hanging up on Ford.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!? I was talking, incase you didn't notice!" I was fuming. I mean the nerve of this guy! First he just showed up outta nowhere, then he went and freaked me out, and now he has the gall to hang up my phone while I'm talking to my best friend! Ok so the conversation wasn't all that important, and maybe I was over reacting, but still it was my house and I liked being in charge. Maybe I was just as bad as he was in that respect.  
  
"You should go to bed," he replied in a voice that made his decision sound like it was set in stone. I glared at him for a few seconds before he sighed and said, "Look we've got a lot to discuss tomorrow ("Like what?) and I don't need you falling asleep on me." Bad mental image and at a very wrong time, but after he said that I pictured when I had woken up snuggled into his chest the first time I had met him. I know that wasn't what he meant with those words, bad Kota, bad!  
  
My lack of response while I was off in LaLa-Land must have irritated him because he growled low in his throat, and the next thing I knew I was being carried up to my bed. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: Don't kill me! I know that was short, but I have to go to bed. But I promise that I'll update tomorrow, and then later this week. Sorry again! REVIEW!!!! 


	4. o0 0o Umyeah

Cloak*and*Dagger: Well here I am everyone, just like I promised. Although I'm not sure if you all deserve it because Cloud is the ONLY one who reviewed. ^_~ I'm just pullin' your chain, of course you deserve this! Anyway, once again I'm really sorry about last chapter. It was short.. Sad.. and pathetic. *Sob* I felt so bad, but I had to! *Points at the Plot Bunnies* THEY MADE ME DO IT!!!!!!! *Cough* o.0 I'm ok. Heheh I was looking over my last story and I realized how many plot holes there were, actually I'm surprised anyone even bothered to read it. It was as holy as Swiss cheese, and the same goes for this one sadly. Oh well. On with the story then!  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Cloud: I'm glad you read the last chapter, considering you were the only one who reviewed. Well here it is, and you didn't even have to wait that long! I hope you feel better, by the way. Have you got the flu, or is it just a nasty cold? Or allergies maybe, I always get really bad allergies. ^_^; Oh boy I'm rambling, sorry! Happy reading!  
  
To the rest of you, you better review or this story's going down the tubes! I'm quick to loose interest, and very random, as Kate Tully can tell you. So review, otherwise what's my motivation? I won't write a story that no one reads! (By the way I'm sorry to be harassing you all the time for reviews, it must be annoying, but there's only one way I'll stop.)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own Zelgadis... though I do have a picture of him shirtless... two actually. ^_^; I do own Lakota, and if anyone wishes to use her that's just peachy, but please ask me first. And lastly Kota's town is based on the cruddy, little backwater, Podunk, middle of nowhere, NY town that I actually live in.... *Sigh* I really wish I had a life.  
  
Chapter4: o.0 0.o Um.. yeah. (Don't laugh it'll make sense later!)  
  
*Re-cap* My lack of response while I was off in LaLa-Land must have irritated him because he growled low in his throat, and the next thing I knew I was being carried up to my bed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I was lying on my back, staring up at the dark ceiling in a rather disinterested way, and boy was I miffed. Confused as well, but mostly miffed. (Yeah I know what your thinking, I can really be a child sometimes, but you'd be miffed too if someone hung up *your* phone on you!) I was a little curious as well. What had cause Zelly-boy to flip like that?  
  
'Insecurities, brain dread!' that annoying little voice in my head screeched. 'He has enough of them already, without you trampling all over him,' but it didn't relent there, oh no, 'I mean think, he's back in a world that he barely understands, really knowing only one person, and what do you do? You take away the one thing he has left, control. He likes being in charge of himself, and you can't blame him for trying to take control of the situation.'  
  
'Yeah but he treated me like a two year old!' I whined at myself.  
  
'At least he didn't yell at you. Lord knows that with that look on his face he wanted to.'  
  
Needless to say I suddenly felt rather guilty. He had dealt with the whole different universe thing better than what would have been expected. Sighing I rolled over, I would have to apologize tomorrow, and apologizing was one thing I wasn't good at. Matter of fact I stunk at it, I usually ended up mad at myself or in another fight with who I was trying to sorry to. This was going to be interesting.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I woke up sometime around 6AM, which isn't all that unusual for me, I always was the early bird of the family (Ironically enough I was always the night owl as well, apparently I don't require much sleep.) Groaning I rolled out of bed.. And straight onto the floor.  
  
"Ow! Need... Advil" I grumbled, rubbing my already sore hip (Street hockey is an EVIL sport!) Quietly I made my way towards the bathroom in search of Advil. However, when I found it I paused. Today was going to be spent in front of Zelgadis and if I could get my act together at the mall with Ford as well, but I knew I had no drug tolerance what so ever. My old medication used to make me look like a drunk sometimes. Rocking back and forth on my heals I tried to figure out what to do. I was in pain, but did I really want to look like a fool?  
  
The answer was yes. Better to be a fool than a fool in pain! (Completely unrelated, but Mark Twain once said, "Better to be quiet and be thought a fool of by others, then to open your mouth and remove all doubt from their minds.")  
  
Knowing I had about thirty minutes to an hour left of conventional thinking, I made my way back to my room to get dressed. I debated about what to wear for a while (steering clear of the shirt with the luck symbol on it, because we all know how well that worked last time,) before I finally put on a pair of baggy jeans that started black at the top and slowly faded to an odd deep blue at the bottom. My shirt was dark purple and had a large black cat on it with a thirteen on its back. I tossed my hair up into two buns, which made my neck look long so I put a choker on (It was a black leather strap with a huge buckle one, for those of you who have seen Yu-Gi-Oh, you know what I'm talking about.)  
  
Limping my way into the kitchen I was greeted by Zelgadis who had an eyebrow raised and was grinning sympathetically obviously having heard my fall from twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Not a word," I gritted out, before starting to toast some bread and boil water for some coffee.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Once I was finished eating my incredibly pathetic breakfast, I apologized to Zel, which went rather good considering my previous record. After that we talked about this and that, basically just the things that had happened since we last met. It wasn't until an hour or so later that I thought of something.  
  
"Hey Zel, the day before you came to school my friend said that someone moved into to town, but you didn't," I stopped short, this was Zelgadis we were talking about here for all I knew he might have. "Did you?" I squeaked.  
  
"Did I what?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"Move into town!" I practically yelled.  
  
"Oh, that. When I first appeared here it was in front of an apartment complex, " he said the word like he had stones in his mouth. Was it that foreign to him?  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "You bought an apartment?" His only reply was a nod. "With what?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Well the landlord seemed pretty pleased with one of these gold pieces," he said holding one up. Where he got it from I don't know, but I really hopped that it was a huge apartment, otherwise he got ripped off majorly.  
  
"So you're really going to go through with this whole, 'I'm just a normal Teenager' by going to school thing?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Well you're going to need more clothes."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
'Wow, I actually came up with a logical excuse to go to the mall!' I praised myself, nearly three hours later, while walking through the huge mall with Ford and Zel. The latter of which kept shooting the form odd glances whenever Zel thought Ford wasn't looking. 'Be afraid, be very afraid,' I thought then started to hum the Mission Impossible theme to myself. Yep, that Advil was definitely wreaking havoc on my bloodstream right now.  
  
We walked a bit farther before I made both boys stop at Hot Topic. Grinning I grabbed Zel's hand and dragged him in with me, Ford walking behind us grinning because he knew what was going to happen.  
  
"OOO! This looks cool! And this too!" I chirped happily while hand clothes to Zel. So far I had handed him five pairs of baggy pants. Two of which were normal colored, one was dark blue, one was black, and the last one had flame prints going up the legs. He also had several shirts that I had deemed 'Zelgadis Worthy,' two of them were camo, ones said, 'Ha! You can't see me now!' while the other said, 'Shit! It's snowing!' the next shirt had a flame print on it, then there was the shirt that had an odd pattern on making it look like ice (don't ask,) and the last on was swish and dark blue with a ripple pattern that made it look like water. After that came the nice spiked bracelets, with a new pair of fingerless gloves.  
  
By the time we had reached the check out a few more things had been added to the list of clothes, and trust me I was suddenly very happy we had traded that gold piece that Zel had at the bank. By the time we finally left Hot Topic that Advil was *really* starting to get to me. I tried really hard to act normal, but what's a girl to do? Nothing, that's what I have Ford for. He knows me better then I know myself. Without saying a thing Ford looked at me, saw the slightly glazed look on my face, and immediately knew what was going on.  
  
It was right about when I had finished talking to Zel about hazelnut coffee, and started humming Let the Bodies Hit the Floor while walking slightly off balance, that Ford decided to do something. NOT GOOD! It would have been alright if he had just held my hand to try and steady me out, but he had to go and sling both of his arm's around my waist to try and help me regain my balance. As brotherly as the gesture looked to me, it must have looked incredibly wrong to Zel. I really didn't need the third degree about whether I was going out with Ford; I got enough of that from James.  
  
Brining up as much courage as I could, I looked up from the ground and over at Zel, who *surprise surprise* was glaring at Ford. The acidity in his eyes was enough to make me shake, which unfortunately just made Ford tighten his hold on me. 'Crap, this *can't* get any worse!' I thought. Unfortunately Murphy* seemed to be against me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Murphy as in the creator of Murphy's Law, which states "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."  
  
Cloak*and*Dagger: Well that was shorter then I planned, but longer then the last chapter. FEAR THE DREADED CLIFFHANGER!!!!! (Sorry Cloud, I did it again didn't I?) Anyway REVIEW, and I'll see you all later this week! 


End file.
